


The Amazing Science man

by RG_Mask



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Science bro's - Freeform, Secret Identity, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RG_Mask/pseuds/RG_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker starts working at Stark Industries, some weeks later he meets Tony Stark and Bruce Banner and they bond over science. He becomes close friends with the avengers and keeping his identity secret becomes a nuisance, but is he  confident enough to give it up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in this fandom and I hope you like it. I have been a fan of spider-man for as long as I can remember, but I don't really know all the details and stuff. Luckily google is my friend.  
> Unfortunately there are so many universes and stuff that I don't know what to use... So I will create a fanfic out of all my favorite canon. And of course add my own vision on who spider-man is and who the avengers are and how they all behave.

**Chapter 1 introductions**

My name is Peter Parker, and I am freaked out. No wait, scratch that, I am totally having a meltdown. Why? You ask me. I’ll tell you.

I am currently in the United States, New York City to be precise, Midtown Manhattan to be even more precise. You are wondering what the big deal is with me being in New York, in Manhattan? Well, I currently am standing in the elevator of a very specific building in Midtown next to a particular person who happens to own the building.

Yes Ladies and Gentleman, I, Peter Parker, science nerd extraordinaire, am standing next to _the_ Tony Stark. And, even more curiously, this is not a coincidence, no no no, _the_ Tony Stark _asked_ _me,_ Peter Parker, to stand with him in this elevator.

Okay, okay, he didn’t ask me to stand in the elevator with him, that would be weird. But he did ask me to accompany him to a location that requires standing in the elevator together.

Am I making sense to you? Probably not. I’ll start at the beginning then.

The year is 1990, it has only been 1990 for seven days now, two CIA agents Richard and Mary were enjoying their evening off. Had a glass of wine, a couple probably, and Richard had made dinner. With candle lights and all. One thing led to another and that evening Mary ended up in Richard’s bed-

Oh, this beginning is too early for you? You don’t need details? Okay then.

The year is 1990. Mary is pushing while Richard is freaking out next to her hospital bed –

Not what you want to know either? Well your loss.

November 1997 Mary and Richard-

Don’t interrupt me! This is important, I promise.

Okay, 1997, the last day I saw my parents. They dropped me off at my uncle Ben and aunt May who would become like parents to me.

You don’t see how this is relevant for me being in an elevator with _the_ Tony Stark? I’ll keep the history to this year then, too bad for you, many people find my origin story interesting enough.

Okay, so. June 2015, I got my doctorate in biochemistry. Consequently I get a job in the R&D chem department of Stark Industries. Yes that is right, Peter Parker got a job at Stark Industries, suck it Flash.

Still not an explanation why I would be in an elevator with _the_ Tony Stark.  Since he is not the CEO of Stark Industries anymore the lowly employees don’t see him that often. Not that they did see him often when he was CEO but that’s irrelevant.  

Okay, so I’ve been working in the chem research and development department for two weeks when he walks in and starts talking to my superior Janet. We were doing some research in one of the labs so my colleagues and I are all present to hear what they are talking about.

“Janet” Mister Stark said “My favourite head scientist-”

I suppose Janet has known him for a while because she interrupts him, she interrupts _the_ Tony Stark.

“The answer is no”

Then the man pouts, mister Stark pouts at my superior!

“But me and Bruce need some help. Please Janet, pretty please with a cherry on top?” One of my colleagues snickers but mister Stark pays him no mind. Instead he is looking at Janet with big puppy eyes.

“Fine, tell me what you want. I’m not promising anything, just tell me what you need.”

Mister Stark smiles widely. “You’re awesome! Okay, so me and Brucie are doing some research on some organic material and we would like to make use of your expertise.”

“I’m not helping you.” Janet states, staring at him.

Aaaand the pout is back.

“But-”

“No Tony, I have not forgotten what happened last time you needed my help. I am not setting a foot in that lab of yours ever again.”

“We could come here…..”

“Negative, there are too much delicate projects going on here, I am not going to risk letting you in my lab.”

The pout intensifies. Janet sighs and turns to face us.

“Are there any volunteers to assist mister Stark in his research?”

I look at my two colleagues who are looking anywhere but in the direction of Janet.

“Good, Peter, you can go help mister Stark.”

What!?      

And that is the story of how I got into the same elevator as mister Stark.     

We pass floor 78, which would be as high as my clearance would bring me, when the elevator music changes from calming elevator music to ‘Iron man’ from Black Sabbath. I can’t help but to face palm at that, I could’ve known. Stark observes me from the corner of his eye and smiles. I say nothing, he doesn’t either.

The lift stops at floor 87 and the doors open. My eyes almost pop out of their sockets. The sight I am met with is one of the most beautiful laps I have ever laid my eyes upon. Mister Stark notices and grins self-satisfied.

“Pretty awesome, huh?” he says to me. I, being too shocked by the fact that he is speaking to me, don’t respond and only stare at the many tools in there. I thought my current lab was pretty awesome and sophisticated, in comparison with this lab, my lab is the stone age.     

“Brucie” Tony exclaims “I brought fresh meat, Janet wouldn’t come with me but I got one of her minions.”

The man named Bruce looked up from where he was looking into a microscope. “That’s great, he knows his chemistry?” Tony looks at me in question but I am too busy processing other facts.

“You’re Bruce Banner” I say. The man looks uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I am.”

“I’ve read your articles on radiation, they are great! I used a few for my thesis.”

He smiled softly at me and I continue  “I am more of a genetic – controlled- manipulation guy myself, but the theory was useful enough. But I thought you died?”

“The media seems to think that, yeah.”

Apparently mister Stark had enough of the attention not being on him and coughed. “So Peter, you want a tour?”

I agreed and mister Stark gave me a quick tour through his lab pointing out some equipment and pointing out the things I absolutely should not touch. That are a lot of things, but hey, I understand, I’m the same with my own lab equipment. 

“So, do you have any questions?” he asks me after he had introduced to JARVIS and Dummy.

“Just one” I replied “Why do you need me?”

“Excellent question.” He said while walking towards the place where doctor Banner was sitting.  He grabbed something from the table and held it up. It was a transparent cylinder shaped container. He shook it and it rattled. I raised my eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

“You know the Hulk right?” I nodded “Well, this is a piece of his nail.”

I took the tube and observed it “How did you obtain it?”

“It was shot off”

I looked up from the nail “He must’ve liked that” I muttered.

 Tony apparently heard me and grimaced “yeah… Wait! Before you jump to conclusions, it were the bad guys who did it. I only collected it from where it had fallen. No green guys where intentionally hurt by the good guys, don’t worry.”

“It better not, Hulk is cool.” I said, which earned me a surprised look from doctor Banner.

“You think he is cool?”

“You don’t?” I shot back and doctor Banner was silent.

“So what do you want me to do with this piece of nail?” I asked when they didn’t answer my question.

“We wanted to compare DNA, and we’d like your help with that, you know, a trained eye that notices different things than us.”

“What do you want to compare it with?”

Doctor Banner answered, cutting mister Stark off “We happen to have the DNA from the human form of the Hulk, and DNA from the human before the mutation.”

Suddenly I felt a light bulb turn on above my head. “You’re the Hulk.” I said to Banner.

“Yeah, I am.”

And that my friends, is how I, Peter Parker, met two avengers.

Little did I know how it would change my life.

Hehe, I always wanted to write that sentence. But reality is, I knew how much my life would change the minute Tony Stark and I were standing in that elevator.

         


	2. Meeting Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, Peter meets Steve Rogers.

Actually working for Tony Stark turned out better than expected. For two weeks I peacefully did research along Tony, who had insisted I call him by his first name, and Bruce, who also had told me to call him by that name. There had been no incidents involving Green Giants or Titanium Robots so I am happy, even though I had to suffer quite some bad science puns and arguments over the desired loudness of music in the lab.

  
Of course it was naïve of me to think that things would stay that way….

  
Sixteen days, 4 hours and fifty two minutes -seven minutes if you don’t count my break-. That’s how long it took for the other avengers to notice me.

  
I was coming back from lunch, it was sunny weather so I spend my break in the park, and entered the elevator. The doors were just closing when – like in the movies – someone called out “hold up”. So Peter Parker, me, being the good citizen he is, of course pushed the button that holds the door. And instantly regretting it. Well, not really, only a bit.

  
See, I try to stay away from childhood heroes of mine, since I have the habit of embarrassing myself in front of them. Unfortunately, working at Stark Industries increases the chance of meeting those. Maybe I should just start coming to office via the window, no chance of meeting people when not roaming the halls here. Although, climbing the building would bring attention to myself.

  
One does not simply scale Stark tower.

  
Okay, back to the damned elevator. I am starting to get the feeling all my problems will start in this damn elevator.

  
So I am holding the elevator when Steve friggin’ Rogers comes in. As the polite man he is he nods at me and says thank you. Then, for the next 78 floors we proceed to stand awkwardly next to each other.

  
When we pass the 78st floor he looks at me and I smile politely back – I don’t know what my smile looks to him, but it probably looked more like a grimace - . We pass two more floors before he asks were I’m headed.

  
“eighty seventh floor, sir” I can barely contain a military salute.

  
He raises his eyebrows “May I ask you what you are doing there.”

  
Damn, Captain bloody America is suspicious of me. I heard he once knocked an entire band of merry men unconscious, in an elevator.

  
“I work with mister Stark, sir”

  
“I have never seen you before.” Daaaamn, he is really suspicious isn’t he. Well, maybe I would too had I lived through everything he had. On the other hand, maybe I have. Getting superhuman strength, having my best friend turned against me. I haven’t been in the military though…. Oh and I wasn’t frozen for seventy six years, to wake up in a world I don’t understand.

  
Whatever.

  
He is staring at me.

  
Oh, probably waiting for me to react to that. Uhm.

  
“I have… been working with him for about two weeks now, soooo… yeah.” Smooth Parker, smooth.  
“I uh.. haven’t seen you either in those two weeks.” I add, as if that makes it any better….

  
The corners of his mouth twitch.

  
Awkward.

  
The lift beeps and the doors open, my saviour! Grateful I make my way out of the elevator. Only to turn around after five meters, this is not my floor.  
I feel my face heat up and enter the elevator again. Mister Rogers is standing in the elevator with an amused look on his face.

  
“That was my floor, but I’ll escort you up.”

  
He is really distrustful isn’t he?

  
For some reason unbeknownst to myself I mutter out a ‘thank you’ and retake my place next to him.  
We stand next to each other for the next floors. None of us saying anything.

  
I breathe in relief as the lift doors open again, double checking the floor before I step out of it.

  
Bruce and Tony were working on something when we arrived at the lab, when we came in they both looked up.

  
“Hiya Pete” Is Tony’s first reaction, then “Steve? What are you doing here?”

  
Mister Rogers smiles his perfect smile “Just escorting mister Parker up, I’ll be going now.”

  
And then he turns back into the elevator pushes a button, the doors close and he is gone, leaving us in the lab staring at the elevator in stupefaction. Then Tony says “that was weird, come on Parker, I got something to show you.” And that is that.


	3. Birdbrains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets another avenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised something. And I try to always fulfill those promises. So. It isn't September yet, still august. Here you have it chapter 3.

Soon after I met Steve, maybe too soon, I met my fourth avenger. I still suspect it wasn’t a coincidence but all confederates deny any involvement in such kind of schemes. 

Anyway, I was just minding my own business walking into the coffee room when suddenly someone ran past me and dropped something in my hands. 

I stood there for a few seconds gaping after the figure who had run past a corner before I could identify him, or her, let’s stay gender neutral. Then I looked down to the object that was dropped into my hands. A freaking nerf gun. 

I was given a nerf gun by a complete stranger. Or, someone who I think was a stranger. Maybe I know them (oooh so gender neutral). Beside the point. 

A note was sticking to the gun. 

Red VS. BLUE,   
be ready!

Awesome. 

So, of course forgetting work, I take up my red nerf gun and check the amount of nerf darts I have. Thirty. That should work. Stealthily I make my way through the tower. Following the direction the figure went. 

I come across a room with nerf darts lying around and stick a few in the pockets of my coat. You never have enough darts. 

I proceed on my way, stealthily, but not as stealthily as Spiderman, roaming the halls of the tower when suddenly an air vent comes down.  
Letting out a very manly shout, I jump and make a tactical retreat to just around the corner. A nerf dart just missing me. 

Cautiously I looked around the edge of the wall. From the air vent some dude was hanging with a blue nerf bow. 

I withdrew just fast enough to evade another dart that had made its way towards my head.   
I went through all my options really quick; running or meeting this guy head on. The choice was easily made and the amazing spider man fled swiftly around a corner. 

Yes, you read that correct, I, with all my amazing reflexes with which I could easily best anyone at a nerf war, fled around the corner. White lab coat fluttering in my stride. 

Okay, plan, I can do this. I need a plan. 

How many people were joining in this war? I should find out. The note talked about teams, so there are multiple persons. I should find my teammates. But where? And how do I get to where they are without encountering enemies. 

Also, my gun needs upgrades. If I cannot use my spider abilities for this,(damn Stark and his obsession for modern buildings with cameras everywhere) I should at least be able to boost my gun.

Cautiously I make my way towards the elevator. 

Of course the elevator doesn’t work. I don’t know what I expected. Jarvis kindly tells me that he has been asked to shut down this floor and that I don’t have the clearance to overrule this anonymous figure. 

For several minutes I seriously contemplate hacking into the tower security systems. I should be able to do it. But decide against it. I’m not quite ready to lose my job just yet. 

Luckily, at that moment some intern, armed with a red nerf gun and a donut comes running around the corner. She also seems happy to see me.

“I’m so glad I found you.” She says gasping for breath. I am a bit puzzled at the reason why someone would be this joyed to find Peter Parker when a dude with a blue nerf pistol cuts the very same corner. 

Immediately I react and like the true hero I am, I take aim in under a second, pull the trigger and hit the guy. All while simultaneously catching the intern in my arms.

…

Yeah right. I wish. In reality it goes more like this.

I shriek and have to subdue my urges to stick onto the ceiling. Instead I jump behind the girl. The guy with the gun shoots these little nerf darts around without actually hitting something. After a few seconds I regain my composure and take aim. Still hiding behind the intern. I miss. Once, twice, thrice…… but the fourth time I hit him!

Forgetting my surroundings I make a small victory dance. The intern and the guy with the blue gun just stare at me.   
Never mind.

I pull the girl with me, running through the corridors, away from the guy. Then it comes to me that I have actually no idea what the rules for a nerf game are. I just hit someone. Is he disabled for a certain amount of time? Or is he just out of the game entirely? I have no clue.   
Anyway. The best tactics should be not getting hit then. 

I was just going to introduce myself to the intern with who I created a profound bond in such a short period of time when the guy in all black falls from the ceiling (again!). He is wearing a shirt with no sleeves and has the most beautiful arm muscles I have ever seen.

Behind me I hear the girl sigh. This time though, I have the right reaction and shove her behind me, like a real hero, when I see the blue bow in his hands. And with bow I don’t mean the piece of fabric usually used to decorate individuals or presents. No I mean the deadly one with arrows. Although he would probably look good with that other kind of bow too.

Fortunately this bow uses blue nerf darts instead of those pointy sticks. 

I ready my gun, but before I have done so much as aim it, a blue dart makes its way inside the barrel of my nerf gun.   
And at that moment I know who I am dealing with. 

The one Bruce had warned me for. Hawkeye. The one with the bow and arrows. Who is a really good shot. 

I had looked him up on YouTube and I had to admit, he was kind of amazing. The things he can do with that bow and arrow of his. I wondered if my Spidey senses would be enough to beat him in real combat. 

My mind however can’t really catch up with the situation I am in. I can’t use my powers, there is no actual danger, but still I am nervous enough to get a shot of adrenaline. So what do I do?

I stop, drop and roll of course. Spiderman’s primal instinct is to stop, drop and roll… well at least something from elementary school sticked.   
The man looks at me in confusion and I use that moment to pull out the blue nerf dart and shoot. My heroic last nerf dart. (If you counted you know it isn’t, but it sounds so cool) and…

I miss. 

Luckily, the third nerf dart I shoot hits its target. Well, not its target, but close enough. I was aiming for the chest, but the leg will do too.

Hawkeye looks at the leg my nerf dart hit and then looks back at me. Me, as it is, still lying sprayed out on the floor after a glorious enactment of drill children learn in school for the realistic danger of spontaneously catching fire. 

That’s how I met Clint Barton. He was laughing his ass off. Still is when he tells someone about it.


	4. You know what female spiders do right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello again :) I warned you guys that I am not someone who updates regularly. But I haven't forgotten about you!!   
> So enjoy this chapter please. 
> 
> Also, I didn't know what SHIELD was the acronym for so I made something up and failed horribly. Secret homeland intelligence, extraterrestrial L department.  
> I couldn't think of anything with an L. 
> 
> Then I googled it. Wikipedia is my best friend! And I found out that there are two things the acronym has stood for.  
> 1) Originally it was :Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division   
> 2) In 1991 they changed it (in the comics) to Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate  
> 3) But marvel said fuck you, for the films we make our own acronym and it became Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division
> 
> So I had one of the letters right! That's a win!

Okay, children, listen good, for I will tell you of my encounter with the mama spider. Although she will kill me if she hears me calling her that. 

Anyway.

You are probably more curious to how I met the black widow than that you are to spider family relationships.

So I was just swinging through the city when I hear a scream. When there is a cry for help, there is a spidey to save the day. Off I go towards the source of the sound. 

Webbing my way through the city, I arrive at the crime scene in less than a minute. What I see disgusts me.  
One man, looking like your standard criminal, is feeling up a woman. The woman’s bag is lying useless on the ground, a can of pepper spray just visible inside it. What kind of world do we live in that women go around carrying that kinda nasty stuff?  
I sigh, not even in the mood for my usual quips, and web his hands. Without mercy I pull my webbing back, secretly hoping that I manage to pull his shoulders out of their sockets. My ‘no unnecessary damage to humans’ rule doesn’t cover accidental damage.  
I web the perpetrator to the wall and turn to assist the woman. 

…

And I turn to assist the woman. Who is standing straight. Looking like she wasn’t just being molested by some creep in a dark alley, pointing a taser gun at me. 

“Spiderman, you’re a hard man to get a hold of” Somebody behind me says. 

A trap

I should’ve known. The criminal looked way to criminal-y to be a real felon. Shit.  
I turn ninety degrees, so that I can keep an eye on the taser pointed at me, but look at the speaker at the same time.  
“It is time we have a talk” the man says.  
“And setting up a fake rape seemed like the way to go?” I cannot help but retort.  
The man with the eye patch does not even look slightly ashamed. But then again, he looks like it has been years since he has displayed any emotion. 

He doesn’t seem to have heard me and continues his own (potentially villain) monologue.  
“I have to ask you to come with us.”

Okay, not a monologue then. Just straight to the point.  
Still not sure if I am talking to the good guys or the bad guys – my guess is on the bad guys –, I back up a bit.  
“That is nice and well, but what makes you think that I am coming with you?”

Before they can answer that question, with a retort that I probably won’t like I add  
“I know a small coffee place; it’s not far from here. We can talk there.”

Eye patch guy only lifts an eyebrow, which I assume is his way of agreeing.  
Apart from the mental breakdown I have when walking casually from the alley, our walk there is relatively peaceful. The café is only one block away, and I thank the gods for that. It is kind of awkward – no scratch that, it is extremely awkward – walking down the street in my blue and red costume, being followed by a pirate wannabe and a woman with a concealed taser. I’m sure there are more people following us, but I decide not to spend too much time thinking about that. 

We enter the coffee place and I am torn between choosing a table from where I can leave quickly, or a table where we won’t be seen. In the end I pick a table that is hidden away in the back of the café but close to the escape door.  
Not that I will use the escape door, that would be too obvious, and who know what kind of people pirate guy stashed away behind it? But there is also a ventilation shaft not too far from the table. And if I really need to, the window is also close by.

Already calculating the many escape possibilities I have, I sit down.  
“Spiderman,” the big guy says, “we are from SHIELD and we want to talk to you about recruitment.”  
I stare at him. Which hopefully is pretty creepy, since he can’t see my eyes.  
The woman stares at me. It’s making me uncomfortable.  
“We want you on our team” the pirate elaborates.  
“I work alone,” I say. Because really, superheroing in teams is a pain, and a guarantee that more people get hurt. “Good talk” and I stand up. 

The woman is at my side instantly and pushes me down on my shoulder. I glare at her. Note to self: invest in technology that can convey my expressions.  
“I’m afraid you don’t understand. As long as we have no information on you, you’re a liability. We would be forced to hunt you down.”  
“So now you resort to threats? I tell you what. You leave me alone and I give you my phone number and the promise to work alongside you when the need arises.”  
I push the redhead’s hand away and take a business card out of my gluteal cleft. 

…

You really believed that? Seriously, I know there are people who have been wondering about where I keep my spare change in a skin tight suit. But seriously? 

Anyway I’m not going to tell you where I really get them from. That would spoil the mystery, and, I enjoy reading the theories in my free time. 

Okay, where was I? ah yes. The business card. So I give it to the pirate and then I walk calmly out of the coffee shop. Calmly. If anyone says that I fled the scene as fast as I could, they’re wrong. Don’t believe them. 

So, that was the first time I met the black widow. I mean, you already guessed that was her right? At the time I didn’t know. But a while later I found out. And had another freak out. Because, black widow? She is one of my favourite heroes. If not for the spider themed name, then for the amazing acrobatic stunts she pulls and how in control she is of her body.  
Occasionally I watch videos of her. Videos that brave people in the street make during an attack. And I try to pull the tricks she does. Those have inspired many a bruise and sometimes even a broken rib. But there will be a time when I am just as awesome as her.


End file.
